Сарлакк
|длина=100 м |цвет кожи=Желтовато-коричневый (щупальца) |отличия=*Щупальца *Клюв }} 'Сарлакк''' — существо, представлявшее неразрешенную загадку для современной зоологии, поскольку считанным учёным удавалось подобраться достаточно близко к представителям данного вида, чтобы хоть что-нибудь о них узнать. Одна из крупнейших зафиксированных особей обитает на Фелуции, но сарлакков видели и на других планетах. Наиболее подробным свидетельством о встрече с сарлакком стал отчет Люка Скайуокера и сопровождавших его лиц. Описание left|thumb|190px|Сарлакк в разрезе Сарлакк был огромным всеядным существом, которое более походило на растение, чем пресмыкающееся или млекопитающее. Имелись свидетельства, что размножался сарлакк семенами, как растение, но, к счастью для всего населения галактики, лишь немногие из семян сарлакка прорастали. Если смотреть на сарлакка, затаившегося в песчаной яме, сверху, то он был похож на огромный крючковатый клюв со змеиной головой в середине, окруженный бесчисленными щупальцами, цепкими и извивающимися. Это было всего лишь ротовое отверстие; судя по звукам, огромное тело сарлакка таилось глубоко под землей. С помощью щупалец сарлакк хватал добычу и утягивал её к себе в ненасытную змеиную пасть. По свидетельству очевидцев, щупальца, высовывающиеся из ямы и хватающие ничего не подозревающую жертву, достигали четырех метров в длину. thumb|220px|Спора сарлакка прицепляется к рососпиннику Из своей ямы сарлакки никуда не выбирались, и этот факт также свидетельствовало в пользу того, что они — растения. Однако у взрослой особи были подвижные щупальца и ноги, но ногами сарлакки пользовались как корнями. Ученые считали сарлакков животными, схожими с губками и морскими анемонами. Некоторые сарлакки обитали в самом сердце пустыни, и питаться регулярно им не удавалось, но пищеварительная система у них работала так, что в регулярном питании они и не нуждались. Дело в том, что тело сарлакка обладало способностью хранить пищу в течение очень длительного времени, медленно переваривая её, так что у сарлакка всегда был некоторый запас еды. Жертва сарлакка обычно всё это время была жива — за счет внутренних питательных веществ сарлакка. thumb|200px|left|Гален Марек внутри фелуцианского Сарлакка Один из самых распространенных слухов о сарлакках гласил, что существо обладало некоей формой телепатии и копило информацию и знания, высосанные из своих жертв, причем знания, в зависимости от возраста добычи, могли быть даже тысячелетней давности. Некоторые данные, полученные старшим этнографом Хуулом от охотника за головами Бобы Фетта, подтверждали эти слухи. thumb|200px|[[Джава с "новорождённым" сарлакком]] Записывающее устройство в шлеме Фетта продолжало работать все то время, что сам Фетт находился в ловушке внутри сарлакка. Когда я принялся расшифровывать запись, то пришел в ужас. Стало очевидно, что сарлакк не просто разумен — он наслаждался, пытая добычу в процессе переваривания. Действия и ответы Фетта несомненно указывали на то, что чудище манипулирует мыслями своих жертв и даже хранит их разум в своей памяти, чтобы смаковать их боль раз за разом. Записи также показали, что сарлакк по своему строению был похож на морской анемон гораздо больше, чем предполагали ученые, а вещество, содержавшееся в пищеварительном ферменте, судя по всему, как раз и обладало галлюциногенным воздействием на жертвы. В поддержку данной теории, в частности, говорил тот факт, что можно было отчетливо наблюдать, как Фетт реагирует на отсутствующие в реальности стимулы. Появления * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker» * «Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game * «Star Wars: Episode I Racer» * «Kinect Star Wars» * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Star Wars: Racer Revenge» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Star Wars: The New Droid Army» * ''Звёздные войны: Войны клонов'' роман * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game» * «Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте» * «Цестусский обман» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «It Takes a Thief» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага» * «Тайны джедаев» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal» * ''Сила Необузданная'' роман * ''Сила Необузданная'' комикс * * «Star Wars: Empire at War» * «Nerf Herder» * * «Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale» * * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * «Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4» * «Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы» * * «Руины Дантуина» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * * «Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc» * «Super Star Wars» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «Star Wars: Demolition» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' video game * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Han Solo's Rescue» * «And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale» * «Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale» * «A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi» * «Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls» * «Mission from Mount Yoda» * «Queen of the Empire» * «Prophets of the Dark Side» * «Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction» * «Дух Татуина» * «Я — джедай!» * «Boba Fett: Agent of Doom» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Иллюзия роскоши» * «Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Точка равновесия» * «Recovery» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Еретик Силы I: Обломки» * «Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Sacrifice» * «Revelation» * «Invincible» * «Outcast» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Излом» }} Неканоничные появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * «Ghost» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * «Fred Jawa» * «Smuggler's Blues» * «Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: Return of the Jedi» * «The Revenge of Tag & Bink» * «The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition» * «The Lost Lightsaber» Источники *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Справочник по противникам'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' *'' Руководство для постигающих Силу'' * * * *''Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)'' *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' *''Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * * * * * *''Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов'' * * * * }} Примечания Категория:Полуразумные существа Татуина Категория:Полуразумные существа Ааргонара Категория:Полуразумные существа Датомира Категория:Полуразумные существа Сокорро Категория:Полуразумные существа Фелуции Категория:Полуразумные существа Категория:Существа по алфавиту